Directly modulated lasers and electro-absorption (EA) modulated lasers are often used to transmit data in analog transmission systems, such as cable television transmission systems. These analog transmission systems typically use a pre-distortion circuit to compensate for distortions that occur as a result of modulating the laser. Known pre-distortion circuits are physically located external to the laser package.